


Madly, Desperately, Achingly

by hannigramcracker



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Daddy Kink, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannigramcracker/pseuds/hannigramcracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will wakes up in the middle of the night to find that he is in heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madly, Desperately, Achingly

Will woke up with a start, a moan trying to bubble from his throat, and a hand around his cock. Eyes flying open, he immediately bit his bottom lip to keep himself quiet. Hannibal lay in bed not four inches from his suddenly trembling frame. He was sweating, shaking, and terribly out of breath - but not in the way he usually was when he was awoken from the dead of sleep.

No, something was different this time, though Will could not place what it was.

He had gone to bed relatively early the night before; his stomach had been bothering him all day. He had complained to Hannibal once the two of them had sat down to dinner, and Hannibal had smiled in a way that seemed almost knowing, and suggested the two of them go to bed early. Will had remembered his words exactly, they echoed around his head.

_Let’s get to bed, we’re going to need our rest. You especially, little one._

Will hadn’t understood at the time, and he still did not understand at the moment. The only thing he knew right now was that he could not sit still. He felt himself squirming under the blankets, torn between wanting to be buried and cocooned in them and wanting to tear them off of his body and throw them to the floor. He dragged his fingernails lightly across his arms and tried not to whine. He was _so uncomfortable_  but he still could not figure out why. He tried to roll onto his side, hoping that getting closer to the sleeping alpha would help him.

The moment Will moved, however, he quickly discovered what his problem was.

The bed beneath him was wet in a small round patch, mirrored by one on the back of his boxers. Moving caused more slick to spill from inside of him and Will could not contain the moan that slipped out of him at that sensation. He quickly clamped his mouth shut, not wanting to wake Hannibal even though he knew he _needed_ Hannibal. As quietly as he could, he slipped the blankets off of him and gasped at the way the cool air felt against his fevered skin.

Will knew what was happening to him now and though he knew Hannibal would take care of him, this was only the second time Will had ever gone through a heat, and the first time it had happened with Hannibal as his alpha. He was unreasonably nervous. And for some reason, he _did not_  want to wake Hannibal up. He thought he might be able to tide himself over until the morning if he found a way to take a hot shower. Maybe the press of his own fingers into himself would be enough to keep his heat at bay.

Will tried to slip out of bed, but the moment his bare feet made contact with the wooden floor his knees buckled and Will found he could not get up. The floor was cold beneath him, and it set his teeth on edge. He knew he was not going to be able to get up again, he barely even tried. His mind was buzzing full force with need now, and there was going to be no way around it. Still though, his desire to let Hannibal sleep burned almost equal to the feeling between his legs that was shooting electricity up his spine. He tried to reach down and touch his cock, hoping to alleviate some of the pressure that was building, building, burning.

But no matter how much he stroked and clutched and pumped, it was not enough. Slick was pouring from his hole, and he was ashamed of how much the floor must have been soaked. But his hands were not enough, he needed something between his legs, and he needed it _now_.

Desperately, he reached to the mattress above him and grabbed at the first thing his hand made contact with. The pillow he had been sleeping peacefully on not twenty minutes ago was now on the floor with him. Without another thought, Will thrust the pillow between his legs and moved against it without abandon. His stomach still hurt, yearning for something to fill his insides. He gripped one edge of the pillow, his fingernails breaking the fabric and digging into the pliant cotton. He ground against where he had folded it in half, driving his desperately hard cock into it. The friction of it felt better than his hand alone, but it was doing absolutely nothing for his aching and gushing hole. Timidly, he reached behind himself and pressed one finger inside his aching sex. Soon he added two, then three - but his fingers were too slender, not large enough, simply _not enough_. He needed more, and he needed it now. He moaned in full force now, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. Slick was now dripping down his thighs, his fingers were doing next to nothing, and it was pure agony.

A small scream left his red and bitten lips, and Will could not hold himself back any longer. He needed, and he needed _now_. Still rutting roughly against the pillow, Will called out again. His lips were moving by themselves, and he didn’t possess enough cognizant thought to control them anymore. “ _Daddyyyy…_ ”

Will heard Hannibal stirring in the bed above him, and knew that if he had a tail it would be wagging furiously. He whimpered again, fingers still two knuckles deep inside of himself. “Dad-dyy-! I-I _need-_ ”

The sheets rustled as Hannibal turned over. Soon his legs were next to Will on the floor and Will looked up, following the contours of his knees up. The only thing Will could think about was how _close_  he was to Hannibal’s cock. He would only have to shift slightly to be able to nudge the bulge in his pants with his mouth. Suddenly and violently, Will was ravaged with thoughts of sucking Hannibal off, of making his alpha so happy and so _pleased_  with him, of absolutely choking on Hannibal’s knot as he fucked into his throat.

“Daddy is here now. What do you need, little one?” At Hannibal’s words, slick began to run from between Will’s thighs anew.

“I need _you_ , daddy. It _hurts_.” Will mewled, tears still flowing, bending his head to expose the back of his neck to Hannibal, rubbing his face against Hannibal’s calf, longing for any kind of touch between the two of them. “Puh-pleeease.”

And suddenly, Will’s world was shifting, and the dirtied pillow unfolded and lay neglected on the floor. He was nestled in Hannibal’s lap suddenly, his thighs stretching around Hannibal’s hipbones. Hannibal hooked his fingers beneath the waistband of Will’s soaked boxers and slipped them off and threw them onto the pillow. “Oh, Will, you are so wet for daddy.”

“All for you, daddy.” Will breathed, writhing and rolling his hips onto Hannibal’s clothed cock. He whimpered at the contact, even though the fabric. He leaned forward to bury his face in the crook of Hannibal’s neck, gathering all the scent he could keep inside himself. All of his muscles were coiled tight, practically vibrating - he was ready to explode.

With one hand on his back, Hannibal reached around and slid three fingers into Will’s accepting hole with little resistance. Will was _s_ _o wet_  and Hannibal could not help the small grunt that left his lips. It was covered up by the scream that Will let loose. It filled the air and was music to Hannibal’s ears.

“I need you inside of me.” Will whimpered, grasping at Hannibal’s shoulders, his hair. “I’m being good, aren’t I, daddy?”

Hannibal shifted Will slightly to move the light silk sleep pants he wore down his hips. Hannibal was hard already - it was impossible not to be with Will’s slick weeping and spilling and dripping through the fabric of his pants. “You’re being so good, little one.”

Hannibal reached between the two of them and gently guided his cock up the trail of Will’s slick, gathering it on the head of it before pressing it against Will’s opening. Will whined and tried to press himself back onto it further. Hannibal ran his hands up and down the sweaty planes of Will’s back, and Will shivered beneath him. “Let’s get you onto the bed, my sweet boy.”

Will nodded feverishly, more than happy to do whatever it was Hannibal wanted. Soon, he was face down in Hannibal’s pillow, smelling the alpha on them while he pressed himself onto Will’s back. He was surrounded, and he loved it. Hannibal leaned forward, nudging the tip of his cock into Will’s begging hole once more.

“More, please please, more.” Will groaned. Hannibal could almost taste the agony in his words, and he could not deny his omega what he needed. Will keened as he felt Hannibal buck his hips. fucking into him with a harsh but steady rhythm. _“Yes_.”

Hannibal’s breath was against his neck and Will bent his head to the side to expose the tender skin there. Hannibal nipped playfully, placing the tips of his teeth against Will’s skin. Will nodded, furiously. Hannibal needed no other sort of permission. He sunk his teeth into Will’s flesh and sucked, filling his mouth and senses with Will’s blood. Will bit into the pillow beneath him, but his scream still bubbled from his chest.

Hannibal had both of his hands pressed on each of Will’s shoulders as he continued to thrust into Will. Will’s muscles tensed around Hannibal, dragging his cock further in. When his cock began to press up against his prostate, Will sobbed openly into the darkness around them. " _Ngnnnh-uh, daddy_. I’m gonna come, I’m gonna-”

“Are you going to take daddy’s knot Will? Are going to be a good little boy and take it?”

Will gasped as he felt Hannibal’s knot already beginning to grow and stretching his rim with it.

“Yes!” He exclaimed, almost completely devoid of breath. “Yes daddy, please, let me come.”

“You may, my dear boy.” Hannibal whispered in Will’s ear, his breath hot. Will wasted no time, nonsense sounds trying to be words falling from his mouth and hot spurts of cum painted his stomach and the sheets.

Hannibal was not far behind. Will felt him thrust deeply a few more times before stilling and coming with a growl, forcefully emptying himself into Will, his knot growing even larger the whole time. He felt so full, so warm, so owned, so content. Hannibal kissed his neck, ghosting his lips over the bite he had placed there only moments ago. “Let’s get you to sleep, dear one.”

Will nodded, a deep fatigue already settling into his limbs. He nestled into Hannibal as his alpha pulled him close. Will clenched his muscles slightly and smiled to himself, feeling Hannibal’s knot wedged inside of him.

He knew he would wake up again in a few hours, still impaled and stretched by Hannibal, and desperate for more. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first omegaverse fic ever. So, be gentle with me. Also I didn't proofread this at all, honestly. So any mistakes are my own.


End file.
